A Tug and A Warmth (Snow Falls)
by Hestia28
Summary: His/Her hand lifted to where the organ lay. What kind of magic was this? Set after Episode 3 of Season 1 when Prince Charming and Snow White part ways. Inspired by the song Enchanted by Taylor Swift. I always wandered what was going in their mind when they parted ways and so this one shot came to be. Snowing. Snow WhitexPrince Charming.


**A/N: Hello. Thank you for clicking on this one-shot and I do hope that you enjoy it. I would recommend that you listen to Enchanted by Taylor Swift while reading this. It goes really well together and its kinda a Snowing song too. :) Anyway hope you like this and the song. And please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A Tug and A Warmth.**

* * *

_**There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired lonely place**_

_**Walls of insincerity,  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face**_

_**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**_

* * *

**Prince Charming's POV:**

The situation had been very bizarre for him.

And that was saying something as it was only a few days ago that he was a mere shepherd a commoner and now he was a prince, who had slain a dragon and was set to marry a princess.

But was it the right thing to do?

He didn't love her and she didn't love him.

It was that simple.

He had hoped to find someone who would love him unconditionally and whom he would love just as much.

But the threat of loosing his mother and the land he loved had changed that. But even then his mother was firm, giving him the ring and telling him to find his true love. He doubted that he would ever be able to find it since his fate was already sealed with another.

His head tilted as he watched the outlaw royalty walk away.

She was a puzzle. A mystery that seemed to just invite him in to solve.

And then there was the tug his heart had made when he saw that ring on her finger.

Somehow, it felt right.

As if the ring belonged there.

As if it were made just for her.

Ignoring the clench his heart made, he turned his back to her.

The feeling didn't go away.

It felt as if a hand was clenching around his heart.

Squeezing it so much that it hurt.

Yet the feeling wasn't painful.

It was more bittersweet and he wandered why it was so.

Glancing down at the ring that had just moments ago rested against her warm finger his heart relaxed and a glow seemed to surround it like a lantern. A warmth.

His fingers closed around the ring and this time his heart gave a tug as if it were trying to tell him something.

His hand lifted to where the organ rested.

What kind of magic was this?

* * *

_**Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy**_

* * *

**Snow White's POV:**

The princess had no idea what had transpired.

She had almost been caught and taken to the Queen. The Prince could've done that and yet he decided to let her go. Maybe it was just because she had saved his life. She was not going to mention how she was the reason he had been trouble in the first place.

But still it was confusing.

Why let her go? Why not win the Queen's favor by capturing her.

It was something she couldn't comprehend herself.

And then there were the weird feelings.

The feelings, what were they?

The emotions inside her were ones that she had never felt before.

They confused her and yet she didn't mind.

They made her feel uneasy yet she felt so calm and relaxed.

They were a mystery and yet she wished that they would remain that way.

They scared her yet she wasn't channeling that feeling into anger like she usually did.

Was it some sort of spell?

And then there were those eyes.

They refused to leave her mind.

It was like she could still feel that intensity with which they had looked at her.

She wandered if he was looking at her as she walked away.

Walking down the path she felt an ache in her heart. It was heavy and it stung.

Her mind willed her not to do it, yet her heart yearned for it.

She glanced back.

Immediately the heaviness she had felt settle in her chest lifted and was replaced with something that made her think of the glows that fairies had about them. A warmth.

His back was to her, and her heart tugged when she saw that he was walking away from her.

Turning back, her hand lifted to where the organ rested.

What kind of magic was this?

* * *

_**This is me praying that**_  
_**This was the very first page**_  
_**Not where the story line ends**_  
_**My thoughts will echo your name**_  
_**Until I see you again**_  
_**These are the words I held back**_  
_**As I was leaving too soon**_  
_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

_**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review! :)**_


End file.
